Devenir père n'est pas toujours facile
by Suoh
Summary: Ron va découvrir ce que s'est d'être père.


Ron se promenait aux alentours du Terrier lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme en sang rampant vers lui avec quelque chose dans les bras. Il se précipita vers elle et vit qu'elle ne devait pas être plus vieille que les jumeaux. N'écoutant que son instinct, il la prit dans ses bras et transplanna dans sa chambre avant de descendre en vitesse chercher sa mère.

**Maman ! Vite ! J'ai besoin de toi !**

Il attrapa le bras de sa mère et la tira jusqu'à sa chambre où elle découvrit la jeune femme. Elle l'inspecta rapidement avant de laisser couler une larme en voyant qu'on ne pouvait rien pour elle. La jeune fille qui avait compris appela Ron.

**Jeune homme où est mon bébé ?**

Ron ne compris pas sur le moment puis il se rappela du ballot. Il le prit et l'ouvrit légèrement pour découvrir un petit visage endormit.

**Il est là !**

Il lui tendit le petit.

**Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon jeune homme, je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de lui, il s'appelle Romuald, il est né le quatorze février de cette année. Ne vous en faites pas il est sorcier tout comme son père et moi. Alors vous voulez bien ?**

**Je vous promet de l'élever comme si s'était le mi**en.

**Merci !**

Elle releva difficilement son buste et posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Ron avant de lui donner le bébé dans les bras. Ensuite elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller pour rendre son dernier soupir. Ce que Ron remarqua s'est qu'elle mourut avec le sourire. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Ron. Et le bébé se mit à pleurer. Ron le serra contre lui et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

**Tu vas voir Romuald, je vais bien m'occuper de toi !**

Le bébé se mit alors à rire. Ensuite Ron posa le bébé sur le lit de Harry et se mit a fouiller dans les affaires de sa mère pour trouver son identité. Ils trouvèrent sa carte d'identité sorcière et découvrirent qu'il s'appelait Jessica AMILTON. Puis il trouva une photo du couple avec le bébé. Ron décida de la garder ainsi il pourrait montrer leur photo à Romuald quand il serait plus grand.

**Tu veux vraiment le garder Ron ?**

**J'ai promis maman. Elle m'a fait confiance et je ne veux pas la trahir. Si elle me l'a confié c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe dans un famille comme celle de Harry. Tu verras je vais bien m'occuper de lui.**

**Je te fait confiance Ron. Et puis ce petit bonhomme aura besoin de toi. Je descends, nous devons préparer son enterrement, tu viens ?**

**Je te rejoins, je veux que Romuald dise au revoir à sa mère.**

Molly sortit puis Ron prit le bébé et le posa contre sa mère. Le bébé la regarda et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes comme si il avait compris. Le petit bout se mit a pleurer et il tendit les bras vers Ron. Ron, lui, fut terriblement touché par ce geste qui voulait dire que le bébé l'avait accepté. Il descendit alors rejoindre les autres WEASLEY qui avaient étés mis au courant par Molly.

**Ca va aller Ron ?**

**Oui c'est juste que je me disait qu'elle était si jeune ! Elle avait encore toute sa vie pour s'occuper de son fils et qui sait peut être qu'il aurait eu des frères et sœurs.**

**Et oui malheureusement la guerre n'épargne personne alors je ne te demanderais qu'une chose. Occupe toi bien de lui.**

**Je te le promet papa. Fred, Georges ! Regardez cette photo le visage de son père me dit quelque chose mais j'arrive pas à mettre un visage dessus.**

En voyant cette photo, les jumeaux pâlirent.

**C'est Terry AMILTON, il était en septième année à SERDAIGLE quand vous êtes entrés à POUDLARD.**

**Il sortait avec Jessica CHAMBERS, elle était dans notre classe puis elle est partit à DURMSTRANG quand Terry est partit jouer en Bulgarie.**

En voyant le visage de Ron, ils comprirent que c'était elle qui reposait pour l'éternité dans le lit de leur petit frère et des larmes coulèrent sur leur joues.

**Mais sielle vivait en Bulgarie, pourquoi je l'ai retrouvée près de la maison ?**

**Elle nous a écris une lettre pour nous dire qu'ils viendraient passer quelques jours chez ses parents pour l'enterrement des parents de Terry.**

**Je vais aller voir au Ministère ce qu'il s'est passé puis je m'occuperais des obsèques. Fred, Georges allez cherche Harry à ma place ! Molly va chercher Hermione et toi Ron, tu t'occupes de ton fils.**

C'est en entendant ces mots que Ron réalisa vraiment la portée de ce qu'il avait accepté de faire. Soudain le bébé se mit à pleurer.

**Il doit avoir faim ! Tient donne lui ça je l'ai préparé avant que tu ne descendes.**

**Merci maman.**

Ron rit le biberon puis il alla dans le salon où il s'installa confortablement pour nourrir le petit. Peu après le départ de sa mère et de ses frères, Ginny vint voir Ron.

**Tu comptes faire comment ? Il te reste deux ans à passer à POUDLARD.**

**Je l'emmènerais, je n'ai pas trop le choix Ginny après tout c'est mon fils maintenant.**

**Ca fait bizarre.**

**De quoi ?**

**Tu as mûrit d'un coup.**

**S'est le fait de voir sa mère mourir avec le sourire après m'avoir confié son bébé qui m'a fait réfléchir. Tu te rend compte qu'elle n'a pas pensé une seule seconde au fait qu'elle était en train de mourir ? Tout ce à quoi elle pensait s'était à Romuald. Et je peux te jurer Ginny que j'aurais préféré rester comme avant et que ce petit bout ai encore ses parents.**

**Je te comprend Ron. Tu feras un merveilleux père tu sais ?**

**Dis Ginny ?**

**Oui ?**

**Tu crois que papa et maman accepterais que Terry et Jessica soient enterré près d'ici que je puisses leur montrer comment grandira Romuald ?**

**Bien sûr que nous le voudrons.**

Ron se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son père qui tenait un corps dans ses bras. Ron vit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme. Bizarrement Ron fut soulagé de reconnaître le corps de Terry AMILTON. Il avait eu peur jusque là qu'on vienne lui retirer son fils mais il fut grandement peiné en regardant le bébé car il se dit qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Une fois que les deux amoureux furent réunis dans le lit de Ron, Lui et son père organisèrent l'enterrement. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, Ron ne quittait jamais le bébé. Deux heures plus tard, Fred, Georges et Harry arrivèrent. Lorsque Harry vit le bébé il resta un moment sans bouger puis on vit une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

**C'est lui ?**

**Oui ! C'est Romuald.**

**Toute sa famille est morte ?**

**Ron ne pu qu'acquiescer.**

**Ca ne te dérange pas si cette nuit on dort dans le salon ? Les corps de ses parents sont dans ma chambre.**

**Non bien sûr.**

**L'enterrement aura lieu demain, on a tout arrangé avec papa.**

**Il a de la chance.**

**Qui ?**

**Le bébé, il a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi pour l'élever au moins il ne vivra pas dans une famille comme les DURSLEY ou les MALEFOY.**

**Merci Harry, ça me touche.**

Vingt minutes plus tard, Molly arriva avec Hermione. La jeune fille vint tout de suite voir comment allait son ami après cette épreuve. Malgré les heures qui passaient, Ron refusait de se séparer du bébé. Le soir venu, on décida que Harry dormirait dans la chambre de Fred et Georges et que Ron prendrait celle de Percy où on avait amené le berceau qui avait connu Ron et ses frères ainsi que Ginny. Plus tard dans la nuit, Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir alors elle décida d'aller voir Ron. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle ne trouva que Romuald endormi. Elle monta à la chambre de Ron où il y avait un peu de lumière. Elle trouva la porte entre-ouverte et entendit la voix de Ron.

**Je veux que vous sachiez que Romuald est tombé dans une bonne famille et que je le considère déjà comme mon propre fils. J'ai demandé à mes parents à ce que vous soyez enterrés à côté du Terrier comme ça je pourrais vous montrer les changements de Romuald. Bon ben je vais vous laisser. Reposez en paix.**

Ron se dirigea vers la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

**Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?**

**Non. Et toi non plus à ce que je vois.**

**C'est bizarre mais je ressentais comme le besoin de les rassurer, de leur dire je m'occuperais bien de leur fils.**

**Je trouve ça bien au contraire.**

**Mione, ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui m'a fait réfléchir et je voudrais te dire quelque chose.**

**Oui ?**

**Je t'aime. Même si ce n'est pas réciproque je tenais à te le dire. Ils étaient si jeunes et la mort est venue les prendre et ça m'a fait comprendre que ça pouvait être à mon tour demain et je ne tenais pas à mourir sans te l'avoir dit. Bon maintenant si tu permets je vais aller me coucher.**

Ron partit directement vers sa chambre et après s'être déshabillé, il se coucha. Au bout de deux minutes, il sentit son lit s'affaisser et quelqu'un de nue se coucha contre lui.

**Je t'aime aussi Ron.**

Ron senti de l'eau sur son torse.

**Tu pleurs ?**

**Oui de joie. Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends que tu me dises ces mots !**

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent alors et il firent l'amour pour le première fois. Après de longues heures d'amour, ils se prirent dans leurs bras.

**Mione ? Tu te sens capable d'élever un bébé ?**

**Avec toi je me sens capable de tout mon amour.**

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent avant d'être réveillés une heure plus tard par les pleurs d'un bébé.


End file.
